Davis Bloome
:I've always felt like... kind of like there was this darkness inside me... just fighting to get out. - Davis Bloome Davis Bloome is a fictional character in the CW television series Smallville, portrayed by Sam Witwer in human form and Dario Delacio in alien form. He is the series's version of Doomsday. Physical Appearance Davis was medium-sized (around 6' tall) with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was often seen wearing his paramedic uniform while working at Metropolis General Hospital. When off-duty, he usually wore casual dark clothing that was mainly black, dark blue, grey, dark brown and green. According to his biological mother Faora, Davis was a spitting image of his birth father, General Zod, before he became a Phantom wraith. Personality "Isis Foundation. So, what – adopt a pyramid, save a sphinx, that kind of thing?" – Davis Bloome, to Chloe Sullivan, Plastique Despite the ease with which Davis related to his new friends, he carried with him the long-felt feelings of a perpetual outsider. Beneath Davis' charismatic, easygoing demeanor laid a brooding sense of isolation and insecurity. He was, however, caring and often willing to offer his services to his friends or put his job on the line, such as treating Oliver Queen without hospital aid after Oliver was poisoned. However, when transformed (a condition he cannot help), Davis' true personality is utterly ruthless, injuring or killing anyone who stands in his way; a prime example of this is when Brainiac lured Doomsday into kidnapping Chloe, he destroyed Clark Kent's barn and injured many people, including Jimmy Olsen. Davis was horrified by the fact that his alter-ego was so violent and destructive, going so far as taking anti-psychotic pills in order to control his transformations; however, his adaptive abilities eventually made him immune to the effect of the pills. While transforming into Doomsday, Davis tried to warn Chloe (and Clark, through her) of his alter-ego. As a result of Clark's resetting of time, however, Davis was the one who was targeted by Linda Lake instead of Clark. At the hospital, Linda stated that she knew Davis' secret and began agitating him with the intention of getting Doomsday to release her; Davis' transformation was halted when he suffocated Linda to death with a pillow, which led Davis to the conclusion that his transformations could only be avoided if he gave into the urge to kill. He later confessed to a priest that he could control his "inner beast" by ridding the world of those he deemed evil. After getting separated from his alter ego Doomsday due to black kryptonite, the unthinkable occurred; he murdered Jimmy and then tried to kill Chloe when he learned that Chloe never loved him and only stayed with him to protect Clark, sadly proving that his human side was just as evil as his monster half. Powers and Abilities "That which kills you makes you stronger." – Faora, to Davis, Bloodline Davis had a range of abilities while in both his human and alien forms: *'Reactive Adaptation' – Davis develops an immunity to any attack that harms him; he cannot be killed the same way twice. According to Faora, that which kills him only makes him stronger. (Bloodline, Eternal) *'Regeneration' - Davis can recover from injury very rapidly, with this ability being linked to his reactive adaptation. When Faora impaled him with a steel rod, his injury completely healed within only a couple of minutes. (Bloodline, Eternal) *'Super strength' – Doomsday is one of the strongest beings to appear in Smallville. Aldar was also able to easily overpower Clark in Static. Even while in human form, Davis could tap into Doomsday's powers, using his super strength to kill his victims. Within seconds, he smothered Linda Lake and snapped "evil" people's necks with ease. Davis' strength seemed to be on par with Clark when they fought in the Fortress of Solitude and was able to overpower him as Doomsday with ease. Doomsday was able to use his strength to perform giant leaps as Clark did, and with one punch, send Clark sailing through several buildings across Metropolis.(Infamous, Turbulence, Eternal, Beast, Doomsday) *'Immortality' - Davis stated that he is immortal. *'Invulnerability' - When Davis tried to stab himself with a blade, it shattered into pieces without hurting him. He was also able to withstand a punch from Clark while they were battling in the fortress. (Bloodline, Beast). *'Super stamina' - Davis can run for long periods of time without tiring. *'Super speed' - Davis Bloome demonstrated this ability in Beast, when Clark tried sending him to the Phantom Zone. However, once Davis was split from Doomsday, he was powerless and had no Kryptonian powers anymore, apparently all of his powers were from Doomsday. When Jimmy stabbed Davis with a spike and died from the attack, he didn't regenerate like he usually would before getting split. (Doomsday) Vulnerabilities Hailing from Krypton, Davis was vulnerable to kryptonite at an early age; when he was a young boy, exposure to the radioactive element caused him great pain. He later asked Chloe Sullivan to help him die by breaking into a LuthorCorp lab and dowsing him in liquefied kryptonite, but he soon adapted to it and survived. Early Life "You seem to be the city's own Peeping Tom." - Davis, to Clark Kent, Prey Doomsday was created on Krypton through genetic engineering by combining the DNA of the planet's strongest and most violent creatures with the DNA of the Kryptonian warlord General Zod and his wife Faora. Zod and Faora sent their son away to Earth attached to Kal-El's spaceship where, upon landing, he would evolve into the dominant species of the planet. When Kal-El's ship landed in Miller's Field in the midst of the meteor shower of 1989, a burnt cocoon managed to find itself far from the ship, which was discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent; it hatched a short time later, and liquid leaked out to form into a young, fragile boy. After watching from behind a burnt bush as Jonathan and Martha took away Kal-El, the boy was taken by Lionel Luthor's search team, who were sent to look for the Traveler, and placed in the Luthor Mansion while tests were being run on him to check if he was the Traveler. He then befriended Lex Luthor; as they were playing, the boy was exposed to a chunk of kryptonite and experienced considerable pain. After Lionel realized that he had the wrong boy, he had his men leave the boy out in the streets of Metropolis. Saddened and angered, the boy evolved into his true form and killed them. Sometime later, the young boy would be adopted and be named "Davis Bloome." According to Davis' foster records, his birthday is October 16, 1987, exactly two years to the day before the first meteor shower. He had no information for the first three years of his life. Davis lived in five foster homes between September 1990 and May 2006. He went to Lowell County High School, and received his paramedic training at Metropolis General Hospital.http://www.homeofthenutty.com/smallville/screencaps/albums/SV%208x08/808Smallville0214.jpg Davis once gave an interview to a reporter where he talked about running away from foster homes when he was young. He later told Chloe Sullivan that he had experienced blackouts ever since he was little and that because of it, he felt like an outsider and did not feel comfortable staying in one place too long. Season Eight "Look, Chloe, I think that, in some weird way, we all have some part of us that we hold underneath the surface. Even I do." Davis, Toxic Davis first appeared shortly after a bus explosion outside the Daily Planet. He helped Bette Sans Souci recover, and quickly befriended Chloe Sullivan after she helped him examine Bette. Later on, at the hospital, Davis offered to send Bette to a place where she could be well taken care of, but Bette refused. He was also the first one that Chloe revealed her engagement to after the two became close after fitting a light bulb. Chloe also revealed that she researched Davis and found out that his parents are dead and he ran away from numerous foster homes. Later on, he encountered Clark Kent in the hospital and mistook him for Chloe's fiancé, and asked him not to tell Chloe that he told him. After Chloe's dangerous confrontation with Bette, she called Davis at his apartment, but received no answer. Davis was actually on the street outside, lying on the ground trembling and mutating back to human form, and woke up screaming soon after. When Oliver Queen became poisoned, Chloe called in Davis to assist in healing him. Davis insisted on taking Oliver to Metropolis General Hospital, but Chloe convinced him to trust Oliver when he said no hospitals. Davis agreed, but also informed her that if Oliver didn't show any signs of improvement within one hour, he would have no choice but to bring him in. Later on, Clark visited Davis at the hospital just as he was preparing to depart and retrieve Oliver. His plan was to give Oliver some adrenaline shots, but after seeing another woman who had the same poison die from an adrenaline dosage, he chose not to. Davis spent the rest of the time at Oliver's side, and was the one who administered the antidote to him when Clark retrieved it. When Chloe arrived at the Isis Foundation later on, she found Davis staring at the computer room she accidentally left open. He questioned her about the computers, and after seeing her plant research, expressed that he felt her intelligence was a bit unusual. Chloe admitted that she was having problems with her intelligence, but Davis told her that everyone has their own secrets and dark side that they might not understand, even him. While mutated as Doomsday, Davis went to the Ace of Clubs, where he went on a rampage, killing several innocent people before mutating back to his normal self. Clark arrived on the scene and found Davis unconscious and covered in blood. Davis later awoke on a stretcher, and was dazed and unaware of how he got there. He then got up and left, going back to Metropolis General where he took a shower and found that all the blood on him was not his, and crouched down in despair, wondering what he had done. Davis then got changed and took a sample of his own blood before Jimmy Olsen approached him and asked if he could ride along with him when he went out on duty; Davis reluctantly agreed. Later, Davis cleaned Mary Pierson's body, finding skin under her fingernails and placing it into a container when Chloe came into the room. Davis admitted to her that he believed himself to be the killer. Chloe took him back to Isis where she talked to him, with him telling her that he believed there was evil inside him trying to get out, and that was why he never stayed with one foster home as a child. Davis was just about to go out on patrol when Clark confronted him about a file he had in his locker about the recent murder victims, noting that he was always the first on the scene. Davis said that he was collecting them because he wanted to do more and noted that there was also a figure in the background, and accused Clark of being the city's peeping tom. Davis then went to meet with Jimmy for his ride-along. They were riding in Davis' ambulance when Davis started to look dreary and pale, and a call for a murder was issued; they responded to it. Davis went into the alley and was attacked by a creature before screaming out. Clark arrived on the scene; when Davis called out, the shadow creature grabbed him and pulled him backwards, and was beating him until he went to get Jimmy. After Clark defeated the creature, Davis got up and was okay. The next day, Davis met Chloe at a cafe and talked about what he told her about himself; he then talked and hinted about his feelings for her before she said that they should not see each other as much. He then went back to his ambulance with the crucifix of a murder victim visible. When Faora escaped from the Phantom Zone, she began looking for her son while inhabiting Lois Lane's body. Her search led her to Davis, who was attending to a little boy at the hospital. Faora revealed to Davis that he was the son of herself and General Zod, and was brought to Earth attached to a Kryptonian ship as genetic material. Davis was confused by all of this, to which Faora remarked that he hadn't evolved far enough before she impaled him with a metal pole she ripped off a gurney, killing Davis. Davis came back to life later on, and attempted to stab himself again, but this time, his skin was resistant and shattered the blade. Faora had earlier remarked to Clark that "Earth's ultimate destroyer" is her son, without revealing to Clark who he was, and that he stood no chance against him. Davis bumped into Chloe again when she was trying to find out what was happening with her memories, and remarked that she had been acting odd. He then tried to slip a note under her door in the Talon, but found that Jimmy was there and told him that he (Davis) couldn't attend his and Chloe's wedding. Davis again found Chloe when she needed his help due to Brainiac taking away her memories until Davis was the only person she remembered. He assisted Clark and Jimmy, and got Chloe to the Talon, but was forced to knock her out with a drug because she began to get angry and scared. Davis left to get help for Chloe, but Clark super-sped her to the Fortress of Solitude, where Jor-El healed her. Jor-El later told Clark that Brainiac was trying to use Chloe as a vessel to contact the "ultimate destroyer" who, unknown to Clark and Jor-El, was Davis. After Clark left, Brainiac asserted his presence over the Fortress, telling Jor-El that Clark - and subsequently the House of El - would fall, and thus a new age of power and strength would begin. He further revealed Doomsday's arrival by embedding the Kryptonian symbol for "doom" into the ground. As Chloe and Jimmy's wedding was taking place, Davis was in Metropolis, covered in blood and exiting his ambulance while carrying two bags of body parts from two more of his victims. He tried to dump them in a bin, but was caught by a security guard who tried to apprehend him. Davis pleaded for the guard to leave, but within moments, he transformed and killed the guard before heading to the Kent Farm, where Doomsday attacked and injured numerous people. Davis awoke in the Fortress, confused about where he was before seeing Chloe, now possessed by Brainiac. He asked Chloe if she was alright, but Brainiac responded of how he used her to bring Doomsday to him. Brainiac planned to rid Davis of human emotions by putting him in a Kryptonian chrysalis, so he would later destroy Clark and then the planet Earth. During that time, when Clark confronted Brainiac who was inside Chloe, Davis was frozen inside a crystalline cube. Once Brainiac was defeated, Davis reverted to his monstrous form and smashed out of the chrysalis. After weeks of being missing, Davis finally returned to Metropolis, and began taking anti-psychotic pills to help contain his homicidal tendencies. Davis then met with Chloe and, after admitting the danger of being his friend, suggested that they keep some distance from each other. He then learned by reading a newspaper that Clark was the other Kryptonian he was supposed to kill. Davis later went to Chloe again to tell her about the time in the Arctic, and confessed that he was sent to Earth for the sole purpose of killing Clark. Chloe demanded that he stay away from Clark, but Davis revealed that he was now drawn to Clark instead of Chloe so he could kill him. As he was morphing into Doomsday, he pleaded for Chloe to run away. She made it to her car, but Doomsday followed her and ripped the car door off. Whether or not Doomsday killed Chloe was left unknown, but this all changed when Clark altered the timeline. In the new timeline, as Davis was taking his pills, a nurse told him that Linda Lake wanted to see him. Linda revealed that she knew about Davis' true nature as a bone-protruding monster and ordered him to release her from her restraints, or else she would tell Chloe the truth about him. Furious, Davis gained partial control over Doomsday, and then used his newfound super strength to smother Linda. He then threw the pills away, now knowing that he could control the beast within. Davis then began a killing spree to "control the beast" by killing those he saw as evil. After killing a drunk driver who killed a mother and her child, Davis was arrested because Jimmy witnessed him murdering the driver, but was released for reasons unexplained. When Davis found Jimmy in his ambulance, he injected Jimmy with a hallucinogen and placed him back into his hospital room. The hallucinogen made Jimmy believe that the creature was attacking Chloe again. Later, Davis was about to attack a robber when he was knocked to the ground by Jimmy, who had followed him. He began transforming into Doomsday when Jimmy was temporarily incapacitated by Chloe. When Chloe assured him everything was alright and touched his shoulder, Davis reverted back to human, stating "You saved me." Davis was last seen standing across the street from Chloe's apartment, in the pouring rain, staring into her window. As he was preparing dinner for Chloe, Davis accidentally cut himself, but healed instantly, with Chloe being curious of that. He later left to bury the body of one of his victims. Once he returned to his car, Tess Mercer blew it up with him inside. Davis later awakened in the Luthor Mansion, covered in bandages, and Tess told him his life story. Going through the mansion, Davis remembered that he was greatly harmed by kryptonite exposure. When Tess felt that Davis had to die in order for the Traveler to fulfill his destiny, he attacked her. Davis went to Chloe to confess his love for her and ask her to help kill him. Chloe took Davis to a LuthorCorp facility where she drenched him with kryptonite liquid. Davis, however, managed to survive, declaring himself immortal. He realized that he needed Chloe by his side to prevent the beast from coming out. In surprise, Chloe obliged to allow him to be near her. When Chloe was being threatened by a gangster of Milano's in the Talon, Doomsday killed him. In a dream Chloe has, Davis makes dinner for Chloe in the basement with rose petals everywhere; they end up kissing until Chloe spots blood and sees Clark's body strung up and ripped in half with an "S" on his chest. After seeing Chloe talk to Dr. Emil Hamilton, Davis went to Chloe to explain that his urges are becoming more frequent now and that he needs to be physically near her now. Chloe then insisted that they run away together after telling Davis that he was wanted. When Oliver and Jimmy were in Chloe's apartment, Davis knocked them unconscious and tied them up in the Talon's basement. As he strove for control, Jimmy continued to taunt Davis, who decided to kill one of them but was stopped by Clark, who literally dragged him at super speed to the Fortress. There, Clark told him about sending him to the Phantom Zone where he wouldn't have to worry about hurting anybody anymore. Refusing to live forever in a world without Chloe, Davis fought Clark to prevent him from opening the portal. He declared that he was going to take Clark with him if he had to go. After a short scuffle, Clark and Davis reached a point where neither could overpower the other until Chloe arrived, which calmed Davis. Then, Chloe removed the black crystal and then used the Kryptonian key to take the both of them out of the Fortress away from Clark. As Davis was getting ready for the road, Chloe secretly called Clark to call off his search for her and Davis. As Doomsday, Davis was attacked by Tess Mercer's metahuman team (Plastique, Parasite, Livewire, and Neutron), but he escaped and killed Neutron. Davis and Chloe were in Edge City looking at the stars laying on top of their car when they are attacked by the Justice League and abducted them. They intended to kill him in order to stop Doomsday from getting loose on mankind. He realized that dying was the only option left for him and that he wasn't able to control the beast any longer even in Chloe's presence. Chloe used black kryptonite on Davis when he began to transform again, causing Davis to be split from Doomsday in a painful process. Doomsday defeated the Justice League and knock out Davis with ease. Soon after, Doomsday went to Metropolis on a killing spree until he was confronted by Clark Kent who fought him for awhile until he was punched through Metropolis. As Clark was already exhausted and bleeding, Doomsday managed to super leap, and ready to give the final blow, Clark managed to gather forces and grabbed Doomsday, and super leaped him all the way back to the facility. Dinah Lance and the Justice League set off the explosives in the facility and Clark threw Doomsday into the facility, trapping him under the Earth's surface where it will be extremely difficult for him to escape. Jimmy took Chloe and Davis to safety in the apartment he had originally bought as Chloe's wedding present, called "The Watchtower." Meanwhile, as Davis appeared unconscious, Chloe and Jimmy reaffirmed their love for each other after knowing the whole truth, and Chloe revealed that her only reason for leaving with Davis was to protect Clark from Doomsday. Hearing Chloe's revelations, Davis reacted in a rage, killing Jimmy by impaling him with a pole. While turning to kill Chloe as well for betraying him, Jimmy used his last moments alive to save Chloe from him, by pushing Davis into a spike thus killing him in order to protect Chloe. Appearances * – Episodes featuring Davis Bloome * Davis' Kryptonian persona (Doomsday) is only seen in Bride, Legion, Infamous, Turbulence and Doomsday and is portrayed by Dario Delacio. Additionally, a reflection of part of him is briefly seen in Eternal and his shadow is seen in Stiletto. Trivia * Davis' ambulance number was 17. * Davis was about 6 feet tall; his beast form, on other hand, is nearly 7 feet tall. * Davis always wore a watch on his right hand. * Davis was right-handed. * According to Faora, Davis strongly resembled his father, General Zod. * According to his foster records, Davis was 21, five months younger than Clark Kent, as they both departed Krypton on Clark's ship (with Davis as genetic matter) and arrived on Earth appearing to be around age 3. (see Early Life section above.) Notes * Davis is the fourth series regular to be shown orphaned at a young age on Smallville. The other three were Clark Kent, Lana Lang, and Oliver Queen. However, in this case, it refers to Davis' adopted parents, since both General Zod and Faora remain trapped in the Phantom Zone. * Davis is Smallville's version of the DC Comics character Doomsday. * Originally, Davis was announced as a bartender at the Ace of Clubs. His initial test scenes were also originally planned to be with Lois Lane, who found him unconscious and covered in blood at the Ace of Clubs.http://www.kryptonsite.com/season8characters2.htm * Davis is the third Smallville main character to have come from Krypton. The first two were Clark and Kara Kent. If Brainiac is counted as a main character, then Davis is the fourth. * Davis being attached to Clark's ship as genetic matter is similar to his comic counterpart's exit from Krypton, clinging on to a cargo ship after slaying most of the population at the time. * Following the use of black kryptonite, Davis Bloome is the third person to be split in half, and the first person to die after splitting from his 'beast' half. In the Comics Doomsday is widely known as the behemoth that killed Superman. Doomsday was born on ancient Krypton and tortured by an alien scientist named Bertron to create the ultimate being, and his body started to evolve into being nearly invulnerable from any physical harm. He became so powerful, he killed most of the planet's population before clinging to a cargo ship fleeing the planet and went into space with nothing but a strong primal hatred of all life. He escaped Krypton via a ship that regularly came to deliver supplies to Bertron and went on a killing spree across several planets. Doomsday faced the Green Lantern Corps, killing several hundred of them, but was ultimately defeated by the alien hero Radiant and entombed. Since it was deemed that keeping him on their planet would be an insult, Doomsday was sent into space, at which time he eventually landed on Earth, tomb and all. He escaped and confronted the Justice League. After decimating most of its members and almost killing a mother and her children in cold blood, Doomsday was confronted by Superman. The two fought, leaving utter destruction in their wake. The battle ended up in Metropolis, where the two beat each other into near submission. Doomsday's bone protrusions were so sharp that they were actually able to cut Superman's skin, and Superman hurt the creature by snapping his bones off of his body and by using brute force. The battle came down to one final clash, with Superman and Doomsday hitting each other at the same time. The blow had such force that it broke all the city's windows within a three mile radius. Both combatants collapsed dead. Not long after this, Doomsday's body was sent into space. We would find out later, however, that not only would Superman return from death, but Doomsday would as well. Doomsday is one of the most powerful beings in the DC Universe, having strength that is sometimes beyond Superman's. His powers and abilities consist of super strength, stamina, speed, reflexes, healing factor, self immunity to previous attacks and invulnerability. He has defeated and even killed Superman and other more powerful beings. See Also * House of Zod * Chloe and Davis * Clark and Davis References External Links * Doomsday on DC Comics Database * Doomsday on DCAU wiki * Doomsday on wikipedia Category:Smallville characters Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:DC Comics aliens Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:DC Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:Kryptonians Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional serial killers Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional weapons of mass destruction Category:Fictional characters with multiple personalities Category:2008 introductions